Control devices for components such as wireless thermostat controllers or wireless light switches require the use of control circuitry that can operate for long periods of time on a single battery. These types of circuits have long sleep periods wherein minimal power is needed to operate the circuit thus providing a minimal draw on the battery charge. These circuits have very short periods of time when control operations require higher voltage levels in order to accomplish various procedures. In order for these types of circuits to have the necessary operating characteristics, improved circuitries must be provided which will provide optimal power characteristics in both the high power usage and low power usage modes of operation. These types of circuitries also require some type of power control logic enabling ease of switching between these modes of operation having different power usage characteristics.
DC/DC boost converter may be incorporated within low power controller circuitries that are used within these types of control devices. DC/DC boost converters in low voltage operations require sensing circuitry to detect for over current conditions within the DC/DC boost converter to limit current through the inductor of the boost converter. Sensing operations occur in a shunt switch of an over-current protection circuit. Current sensing operations require a small sensing resistor to detect the current. Size and power considerations of the boost converter would be greatly benefited if current measurements in the boost converter could be made with out the use of the resistor.